


Bridging the Gap

by orphan_account



Series: Inclinations [16]
Category: due South
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Fraser fumble towards some sort of sexual rapprochement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridging the Gap

Ray heard Fraser’s knock and, not allowing himself to think about it, because that had really not been profitable so far, quickly hurled a paperback book at his side of Fraser’s wall. Seconds later, Fraser appeared in Ray’s doorway.

“I seem to have awoken….” Fraser’s voice trailed off.

“C’mere,” Ray said softly, moving to one side to make room for Fraser. He had no idea what would spook Fraser, and didn’t want to find out.

Fraser carefully made his way to Ray’s bed, as if the floor were covered with minefields. Ray guessed that, for Fraser, it probably was. 

Fraser laid down next to him carefully, like one of them was injured.

“What do you….” Before Ray could finish the question, Fraser quickly grabbed Ray’s hand and put it against his cock. Which was hard. Fraser had told Ray that this happened sometimes, didn’t mean much, but that Fraser was putting Ray’s hand on him like that meant a lot to Ray. Meant everything.

“Can I?” Ray asked softly.

“Please,” Fraser replied, just as softly.

Ray carefully squeezed Fraser through his long johns, not fumbling for closer access, not doing much of anything, really, although to Ray it felt like the most intimate thing he had ever done with another human.

Fraser sighed. “Harder, you can do it harder,” he told Ray. Ray ignored him, lost in the novelty of touching Fraser like this, feeling the slide of Fraser’s skin under the extra folds of cloth. He wanted to be gentle, wanted this to last. He shifted around so that he could use his other hand to cradle Fraser’s balls. Fraser also shifted, partly to accommodate Ray’s hands, and party, Ray guessed, from nervousness.

“Can I kiss you while I do this?” Ray asked, trying to keep his voice sure. Steady. Not needy, not desperate. “Would that be okay?”

“Mmm,” Fraser said, and Ray figured it was a yes and pressed his lips to Fraser’s face. Fraser’s eyes were closed, so Ray kissed his eyelids. He’d never really thought about doing that before; it wasn’t something that had come to him in fantasies, in daydreams. He just did it, so gently he could feel Fraser’s eyes moving under his eyelids.

Ray wanted to do this for a long time. Just kissing Fraser’s face while his hands gently explored Fraser’s cock and balls. But Fraser wanted something else, was pushing himself roughly against Ray’s hands.

“Harder,” he told Ray again, and Ray knew he had to start paying attention to what _Fraser _wanted. He guessed that Fraser usually didn’t take his time with this, what would he call it? Physiological necessity? Biological imperative? Maybe someday Ray would get to take his time with this, but for now he had to give Fraser what he was used to getting from himself. Fraser pulled his head away, and Ray got the message: no more kissing; even the light touches of Ray’s mouth to Fraser’s face were too much of an intrusion now.__

But Fraser hadn’t cut off the contact of Ray’s hands, so Ray began stroking Fraser more quickly, more purposefully. Fraser sighed, and while it was the same sigh Ray heard from him after a loud yawn and full body stretch, these circumstances made it different. Ray found the sound compelling; it twisted his gut and made his heart speed up. Fraser pushed up again, three times, and actually moaned, which made Ray’s cock, already aching, twitch and leak.

“Like that,” Fraser said breathlessly, and came. 

And it was as wonderful and as terrible as Ray had imagined. Wonderful to see Fraser’s body, his face, tense and then suddenly relax. Terrible to see how little Fraser’s orgasm had changed him. He hadn’t said anything, hadn’t even bitten his lip or clutched at the bed. But Ray was astonished that seeing Fraser’s calm orgasm hadn’t devastated him the way he’d thought it would. Fraser’s eyes were still closed, but he was smiling slightly, like he’d found a clue that proved a theory that would solve a case. And Ray had helped him get there.

“I’ve gotta,” Ray started, not sure what he was going to say now. He had to come, he really had to come, but he didn’t know how to tell Fraser this. Didn’t want to be crude or intrusive, didn’t want to scare Fraser off now that he finally seemed to be ready to share this with Ray.

“Please do,” Fraser said. “Is there anything I can do to…assist?” 

Okay. There was that little pause there that told Ray he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t sure how to have this conversation. Encounter. Whatever it was.

“Just, could I,” Ray said, moving around until his hard-on, still covered with his boxer-briefs, was resting against Fraser’s hip. “Would it be all right if I…?” Ray rolled his hips a little, couldn’t stifle the gasp that came when he pushed his cock that much harder against Fraser’s body. Two layers of clothes, his and Fraser’s, separated skin from skin, and Ray didn’t care.

“Mmm,” Fraser said again, that little noise that Ray was pretty sure was as close to explicit permission as he was going to get.  
Ray began rolling his hips steadily, rutting against Fraser. Fraser turned his face further from Ray’s, and that broke Ray’s heart a little until he realized that while Fraser’s face was turned away from him it was simply a consequence of Fraser baring the side of his neck to Ray. Ray buried his face against Fraser’s neck, inhaling deeply and reminding himself to keep his mouth shut. Maybe someday Fraser would be ready to receive the kind of desperate, open-mouthed sucking kisses that Ray wanted to bestow, but if that day came, it would be later. So Ray settled for hard nuzzling, if that was even a thing, which he was pretty sure it was because he was doing it even as he pushed against Fraser again and again until the world dissolved around him.

Ray came back to awareness as Fraser moved beside him, taking off his long johns. “They’re sticky inside,” Fraser told him, a hint of a smile in his voice. “I’m guessing you’ve got a similar problem.”

“Huh?” Ray asked intelligently. 

“Your underwear,” Fraser said fondly. “I imagine that, at this point, you’d be more comfortable without it?”

Ray processed this. Fraser was in the process of getting naked in Ray’s bed, and encouraging Ray to do the same. Even Ray wasn’t so stupid from orgasm that he was going to turn this down. He quickly shucked his underwear and waited for Fraser to make the next move.  
Fraser turned to him, having left his long johns in a red pile on the floor. “We have to leave soon,” he said, sounding regretful. Ray moaned a protest, and wow, he must really have sounded forlorn, because Fraser was folding him into a full body hug. Ray closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again when the hug didn’t stop. Fraser was actually going for a full-on _cuddle _?__

“Cuddle?” Ray didn’t mean it to be a question, or if he did, the full question was, “Are you sure you want to cuddle, Fraser?” With maybe an added, “Because you do not need to do anything you are uncomfortable with just for my benefit.”

“Please,” Fraser said, and the heartfelt tone in his voice got Ray right where he lived. He brought his arms up around Fraser’s torso and burrowed against him.

“I love you, Fraser,” he couldn’t stop from saying, not that he saw any reason he should try to withhold information Fraser already knew.

“And I you,” Fraser said gravely. Ray peeked at Fraser’s face and saw that Fraser was looking right at him and still smiling. He didn’t look scared, or disgusted, or freaked out.

“No, not symbolically, I mean literally or something,” Ray said. “I love you, Benton Fraser.”

“No, I know,” Fraser said, his smile getting a little wider. “Thank you.”

Ray grinned stupidly at Fraser. “Look, does this conversation seem familiar to you?”

Fraser grinned back. “Oddly, yes,” he told Ray, and then kissed him. Closed lips, sure, but square on the mouth.

When Fraser pulled back slightly, still smiling although not as broadly, Ray couldn’t help but ask, “Is kissing all right?”

Fraser’s smile faded a bit more, but didn’t disappear. “Earlier, when I pulled away, I…. Well, I don’t know how to describe it. It…it’s just that…for me, it’s always fast. I don’t need extras. I don’t _want _extras.”__

Ray couldn’t pretend that didn’t hurt a little, because he wanted to give Fraser “extras.” Show Fraser that “extras” were good. But Fraser wasn’t like that, and probably never would be.

“I got that, buddy,” he said. “But what about just…kissing. Like now.”

Fraser frowned. “I don’t know,” he said. Ray was almost relieved, because an “I don’t know” wasn’t a flat-out no. “I like…cuddling,” Fraser said, sounding embarrassed. Ray squeezed him.

“Cuddling’s the best,” he told Fraser, and Fraser seemed to relax a little.

“We could try kissing,” Fraser said hesitantly. “I mean, with open mouths and so on.” Ray closed his eyes as a wave of protectiveness rolled through him. He was pretty sure Fraser’s hesitancy over kissing, Jesus Christ and his Holy Mother, “with open mouths and so on” went straight back to Metcalf. She had exploited Fraser’s confusion about his sexuality, and ruined the parts of a physical relationship he might have once been able to embrace.

“Later,” Ray said. “We’ll try it later.”

Fraser sighed. “Later,” he agreed. “It’s Tuesday, and I have the consulate, and you have court, and we can cuddle for about three minutes before we need to get a move on.”

They turned out to be a very good three minutes.


End file.
